This invention relates to apparatus for loading goods on a pallet, and more particularly it is concerned with an apparatus for loading cements, fertilizers, feed stuff and like commodities which are adapted to be packed in bags on a pallet.
In one type of apparatus known in the art for loading commodities held in bags on a pallet, bags holding commodities therein are successively placed on a number of carriage rollers arranged in side-by-side relationship and supported at opposite ends by a pair of chains adapted to move along opposite sides of a machine frame, the carriage rollers move as the chains move while the bags are each held in place by a stopper, and the bags resting on the carriage rollers are successively dropped onto a pallet positioned below. In this type of apparatus, the contents of the bags tend to shift or flow in the direction in which the carriage rollers move and the bags become unevenly balanced. Thus, when a number of lopsided bags are placed on the pallet in vertically stacked relationship, the pile of bags tends to lean to one side. This tendency is particularly marked when the commodities held in the bags are powdery or particulate materials, and the pile of bags can easily crumble.